


Hegira

by Midgar_Slumlord



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Fanfiction, Final Fantasy - Freeform, depression (sorta), use of drugs mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgar_Slumlord/pseuds/Midgar_Slumlord
Summary: Escaping from reality is such an enjoyable activity





	Hegira

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that in this fanfic there is use of drugs, if you are sensitive to this subject I would advise you to not read this

_Inhale, exha_ _le_

 

You could hear yourself breathing in your silent room, and silent house. Currently no one resided in it except for you. This wasn't anything new since you were used to this, ever since you were young your parents paid more attention to their job then taking care of their child. 

 

Reality was boring for you, and the things you wanted in reality could never be achieved. That is how you saw life, it was rather dull. 

 

_If something happend to this world, I wouldn't care._

 

That is how you thought and how you felt. In the end the human kind works until it gets blessed by death. Escaping reality and the dullness of it had to be your favorite activity.

 

You placed the crystal white powder on your desk and used your school pass to split it in lines. This was your sort of fun, your hobby, your addiction.

 

You sniffed the vertical lines all in one go. A sudden heat rushed over your body, it almost felt as if someone was envoloping you in a hug. You felt your mouth suddenly going dry and you felt drowsy.

 

After a while you felt the usual bliss you got from it and leaned a bit back in your chair, moaning out of pleasure and escaping the reality which you hated.

 

_It felt for you as if you were being cleansed from all your sins and fealt a warm glow over your body._

 

_(y/n), A voice which you knew called out to you and embraced you from behind. You smiled feeling the touch almost as if it was reality._

 

_''Noctis.'' You said and laughed feeling happy. The time where you two were together. You were ebullienced, you knew this wasn't reality but it was yours. The time where you could spend time together and be happy. Where you could imagine being in a relationship and be a happy couple. But sadly enough even drugs has his limit of the kick it gives you._

 

The rush the drugs gave you faded away, and the after affects like always were drowsy and even feeling nauseous. You stood up with trouble and plopped on your bed crawling under the sweet comfort of your blankets. Tommorow is school day it would be wise to sleep early, you told yourself and got involved by slumber.

 

The next day you opened your eyes and woke up for school, you felt a bit better than yesterday and today was Friday so a quick day was guaranteed. You prepared yourself for the school day and eventually left the house making way to the busy subway line of Insomnia to head to high school.

 

After being squashed by people you arrived at your stop and stepped out of the crowded metro. Before you knew it you arrived at your school and went to the classroom your class was going to start soon.

 

You already saw the sleepy black haired, and the cheery blonde boy both sitting at the window. You waved at both of them which they copied and walked towards them.

You made small talk with them but it was nothing special. Before you knew it the bell rung and you went to your seat. Instead of paying atten your mind drifted off to the Lucian prince. Sometimes you thought about confessing and maybe he would say yes and you would be a couple. But you knew it wasn't that easy, he was royalty you were from a common household. If people knew he dated a commoner the prez would go wild and of course he had the lovely Lunafreya Nox Fleuret which he talked highly about but even when he did a blush adorned his face still being a bit embaressed about it.

 

You knew the reality you wanted was just a deception, but that was where drugs was useful, right? But even though the drugs was harming your body, you notied espicially at PE that your condition took a turn to the worst. After struggling with yourself you decided to confess to Noctis, a part of you said it was stupid but you fought against it and decided to speak with Noctis after school.

 

_''So what is it you wanted to speak about?'' He asked gentle to you with a slight smile creeping up his face._

 

You felt the blood flowing to your cheeks, a bit embaressed.

 

_''Um, Noctis we have been friends for a while.'' You stated._

 

_He laughed a bit. ''Yeah since the begin of  high school, we are already at our last year. Geuss time flies by.''_

 

_''Yeah! And well in the time we have grown really close but, I just really ... Uh..'' You had trouble with choosing your words and eventually just mumbled incoherent words._

 

_Noctis walked towards you and placed a hand on your shoulder. ''It is alright, you can tell.'' He said comforting, Noctis wasn't the most sociable person himself so if you had trouble expressing or saying something he understood._

 

_''Well- it is just. I kinda like you.'' You mumbled heavily embaressed._

 

Noctis looked at you in shock for a while, finally opening his mouth. ''I'm sorry but I don't have romantic feelings for you.'' Said Noctis as nice as possible, while feeling awkward himself for having to respond to your statement.

 

You knew he would say this, but yet you weren't mentally prepared for it so it seems. Without knowing what to do you fled, you st wanted to go home and escape. You heard Noctis calling after you but you didn't bother to look back. Exhausted you arrived home and immeadtly headed to your room. As usual no one was home so you didn't had to be scared of getting caught.

 

You quickly glanced through each drawer you might have hid it from the naked eye, and eventually found the pure white powder. You didn't know the exact dosis you were about to take but that wasn't important to you, if you would overdose right now it would be fine. You just wanted to escape the reality in which you lived. You sniffed and like many times before after a while you felt the kick it gave you.

 

You fell on your bed and moaned out of pleasure, your body feeling all warm again.

 

 _It felt so good, being in your zen. You walked towards Noctis_ who you saw from a distance. The _boy held you in a tight embrace._

 

_''I love you, (Y/N).'' He whispered in your ear. You nuzzled your face in his chest. ''I love you too.'' You responded._

 

_He tucked a bit of your hair behind your ear and smiled gently. ''Lets stay forever like this, the two of us, happy.''_

 

_You looked up to him tears brimming in the corner of your eyes. For once you felt truly happy and loved. The person which you loved showed mutual care, this was the reality you desired._

 

_''Lets always stay like this.'' You said and closed your eyes. ''Because,_

 

**_this is my final fantasy_ **


End file.
